


updates

by droogsandultraviolence



Category: NCT (Band), Star Wars - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droogsandultraviolence/pseuds/droogsandultraviolence
Summary: this is where you can find any updates for a fic like release dates, possible sequels, and estimates of when the next chapter will be out or a new fic.





	1. take me to church #1

take me to church #1 

after much thinking and consideration, i have decided to write this fic backwards, as in, i’m going to write the first chapter last. because that is the only way i can think to execute the idea i am wanting to put out there and i am doing this to ensure that it gets finished and it is made to satisfy you all!!

much love, 

oliver ren sionis


	2. Chapter 2

dear droogies

i have good and bad news

bad news: i have covid 😞

good news: i can write more with my spare time and i’ll be able to push out chapters.

truly, 

oliver ren sionis

**Author's Note:**

> please be patient with me as i have a lot on my plate at the moment.


End file.
